


Finally Understanding

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jennifer's thoughts after season 5. Justin has returned from New York. Someone has news. How will everyone take it? Sequel to: 'What Are You Going To Do?'





	Finally Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Jennifer's POV

 

I was surprised and crushed, when Justin and Brian didn't go through with the wedding. But in the end, I understood that things were supposed to happen this way. Justin needed to go to New York, and Brian was the only one who could make him go.

 

I was sad that I wouldn't be getting Brian as my son-in-law. In the last couple of years, I've gotten to know and care for him. I can tell how much he loves my son, and I know that it nearly killed him to send Justin to New York, but he still did.

 

However, now that Justin is back, they are once again thinking about getting married. I heard from Molly, that Justin and Brian are going to file for Domestic Partnership. When I found out, I told both men that I wanted to be present.

 

Justin and Brian agreed, and then got everyone together once more, to tell the whole gang. We were having brunch at Debbie's house, when they broke the news to everyone else. I thought Michael and Lindsay were going to each have a heart attack when they heard the news. 

 

But then their respective partners took them away from everyone to calm them down. As much as I'm afraid that things might not work out for Brian and Justin again, I know that it won't be from lack of trying. I can see that they love each other very much.

 

When I asked the couple when they were going to file for Domestic Partnership, I was surprised to find out that they were going to do it after brunch. They asked if anyone wanted to be there afterwards, and said that everyone was welcome, as long as no one interfered.

 

I told them that I wanted to be there, and Molly and Debbie did too. I looked over at Emmett, who had tears in his eyes, and I watched as he got up and hugged Justin. I was close enough to hear him when he hugged Justin and said, "I'm so happy for you, Princess."

 

In the end, everyone decided to let the men go by themselves, understanding that it was something the couple would need to do just the two of them. But that doesn't mean that there isn't going to be a party planned for after. Because with Debbie around, of course there would be.

 

The couple told us that they had to appear together at the City Clerk's office, present valid photo ID with proof of age, complete and sign a Domestic Partnership Affidavit before a notary public, pay $15, and are now waiting to receive a certificate of their domestic partnership, two wallet sized versions of the certificate, and a list of places in the community that recognize domestic partnerships, to the best of the city's knowledge.

 

We had a party for their new marriage, Justin and Brian exchanged rings, and then kissed. It was a beautiful day altogether. Molly, Debbie, Emmett, Cynthia, Daphne and I, didn't stop crying all day. When the party ended, and everyone was going home, I pulled both Brian and Justin aside.

 

I officially welcomed Brian to the family with a hug, and I couldn't help but smile, when he kissed me on the cheek and called me Mother Taylor. I'm finally understanding just how good Brian and my son are for each other. Even though sometimes they bring out the worst in each other, what matters is that they bring out the best in each other as well.

 

I now have a new person in my family, and I know that Justin and I are going to have to talk. But I know that it can wait. I know that Justin doesn't like Tucker, but I hope that he can get used to him, like I have been trying to get used to Brian. As a matter of fact, I am used to Brian.

 

He is most definitely one of my own, now. I smile at the married couple, as they leave the party and go home. My son, my little boy, has now officially grown up. All I want to do is cry for days, and hug Molly, wishing that she wouldn't grow up as well.

 

I look forward to having my son and his husband around more often, and I know now that I am a very lucky woman. I have many people in my life who love me, and let me love them. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Our family, Brian's and Justin's are now one, and I know that I will love every minute of it.

 

The End.


End file.
